With a dress under the rain
by Blue-And-Kitty
Summary: De deseos escondidos en el lienzo... GaaLee


Bueno... Hace tiempo no publico, entonces ahora publiqué algo corto. Iré alargando mis historias a medida que tome más "confianza" por decirlo así.

Gracias a Kakairu y a Adid por su apoyo, sus comentarios me animan a seguir. De igual manera a todo aquel que me lea.

* * *

_Gracias.

Dijo a la linda mesera que le atendía llevándole el café que había pedido hace algunos minutos.

El humeante café hacía vahos en la ventana, producto del ligero frío.

Llovía, pero era una lluvia que le gustaba ver desde la perspectiva de aquella cafetería. Todo colorido, las gotas de agua daban un efecto mágico a las calles de Venecia.

Le encantaba Italia. Todo en ella tenía un tinte hipnótico a sus ojos, sobre todo esa bella ciudad.

La cafetería destilaba un aire de tranquilidad a pesar del ruido, era bastante frecuentada por su toque francés y su agradable servicio.

Y estaba él Sabaku No Gaara, que solitario se tomaba el rutinario café después de la jornada laboral.

Su trabajo como pintor no le daba mucho dinero pero para él era suficiente. Tenía con su pequeño apartamento, su pequeño estudio en una oficina de la Universidad local y con su motocicleta. No necesitaba mucho. Vivía solo, no tenía que preocuparse demasiado.

Buscaba el triunfo pero no se le daba. Todavía no hacía debut, y la Galería de arte de la ciudad había quedado sorprendida con su pintura _Green Dress. _Su mejor obra hasta ahora, y la última que hizo también. Las que estaba haciendo en los día presentes eran solo fracasos. La Galería aguardaba, y no esperaría mucho para su presentación. La inspiración se esfumaba.

Era una mujer, o un hombre, algo andrógino. De ojos grandes, negros profundos y sonrientes, una nariz pequeña y perfilada, cabellos negros que caían en cascada hacia sus hombros; Un vestido verde claro ya húmedo por la falsa lluvia y piel clara, aparentemente tan suave como duraznos. Una belleza. Y eso no era todo.

Su sonrisa… Ah… su sonrisa…

Aún podía oír la limpia risa retumbar en su mente, y ver los dientes blancos abrirse paso entre los rojos labios para volverse en una mueca representando bienestar. La pintura despedía felicidad.

No supo decidir entre si era un hombre o una mujer, así que optó por que fuera una niña. No tenía los senos que tanto caracterizaban a las féminas, pero no parecía un joven de todos modos.

Ya anochecía. Las farolas se encendían anunciando la oscuridad. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Tomó otro sorbo de su café.

Giró su rostro hacia la ventana y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado.

Bajando de una góndola, estaba ella. ¡Su pintura! Y estaba allí. Y era real.

Y estaba más hermosa que en su pintura. La luz de la noche le otorgaba un aire mítico y sus ojos negros se veían más oscuros.

El vestido… Bueno, era una capa, más no dejaba de quitarle ese aire que la distinguía.

Y… Bueno, no era una mujer, se le notaba la manzana de adán y con sorpresa vio que se dirigía corriendo hacia la cafetería.

Pero… no entró. Se quedó afuera como esperando la llegada de alguien.

Gaara estaba pasmado ¿Desde cuando las pinturas se hacían reales? ¿Sólo un simple deseo podía hacer cosas como esas? Estaba pasmado. ¿Sólo era una ilusión? Podía estar delirando sin darse cuenta.

El chico volteó la vista hacia la ventana del de ojos aguamarina. Se observaron algunos segundos, esperando alguna reacción por parte del contrario.

Automáticamente Gaara sonrió sin pensarlo mucho. Ahora lo entendía todo. Las mejillas del chico se colorearon graciosamente, sin embargo le sonrió de vuelta. No enseñó los dientes como Gaara esperaba, pero estaba complacido sólo con aquello.

Comprendió que estaba enamorado. Todo este tiempo había estado enamorado de _Green Dress_. Desde que hizo la pintura se había enamorado de ese ser irreal que ahora no lo era. No lo había notado hasta ahora… en sus ojos se notaba el anhelo, la esperanza, el deseo…

Con horror vio como una chica de cabellos castaños se lo llevaba bajo el paraguas que sostenía entre las 3 bolsas de almacén que llevaba en las manos.

Ah… quizás era su novia.

Se quedó absorto mirando cómo se alejaba la ansiada figura. Luego sonrió discretamente y se terminó el último sorbo de café que quedaba en su taza.

Cerró los ojos, aun sonriendo, y se pasó las manos por las hebras rojas por entre los dedos; Intentando llenar el vacío.

Después de todo, los amores a primera vista sí existían. Y el suyo se había ido con una capa… no. Con un vestido bajo la lluvia. Y él seguiría el rastro de ese largo vestido verde hasta alcanzarlo y verlo de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
